


Steven in Etheria

by MultiFandomFics



Series: Gems in Etheria [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Depression, F/F, F/M, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: Steven takes a vacation to Etheria. (( This fic is all over the place. Space? We got it. Bonding over trauma? We got it. Magicats? We got it. Horde rebels? We got it. And ect, ect. Theres alot in this fic. Hope you enjoy. ))
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Gems in Etheria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837255
Kudos: 24





	1. Spy

"Okay.." Steven sighs, leaping from the ground onto a sturdy-looking treebranch, leaving only a small cloud of dust that would soon dissapear, in their wake. They bobble up and down for a second before sitting on the branch to test its strength, finally deciding it was sturdy enough to hold their weight. They shimmie back on the branch a tad to lean on the main bark of the tree, putting one leg over the edge and one stretched out infront of them. 

Steven had been stuck here for awhile, maybe one to two weeks, on the planet, seemingly named Etheria by the civilians they'd find themselves conversing with. Stuck had been a generous word. They haven't told their gems where they were, only that they were going on vacation and would be in much contact. The gems seemed to understand, knowing he needed his space after their.... incident. 

They know too well people of this galaxy would know them if they saw his face. They had liberated it. Upon them, they dawned a helmet atop his head, covering the entirety of their face. He wore a pink bandana below it, spilling out onto their mainly grey and black outfit. Speaking of outfits, they wore a dark grey t-shirt, a slightly greyer, almost black star resting in the middle of the shirt. They also wore a black leather jacket, and black ripped jeans. 

They weren't much for the darker shades outfit-wise, or this kind of ominous look at all, but they knew they had to blend into the surroundings, which were right now, Castle Brightmoon. They had just exited the crimson waste, so their was no time to change. Nor did they care right now about their outfit, as they catch sight of the reason they even came to this planet in the first place. 

The heroes of Etheria. 

They take to the shadows as the group rushes to the woods, chatting away amongst themselves, seemingly unaware they were being watched. The cat, though, seemed off edge. They narrowed their eyebrows at the cat girl, studying her. Her ears were pinned back to her skull, and she was almost clinging to the other girl. The blond girl. 

The She-Ra. Steven raised an eyebrow in intest at the blondie. He leaned of the legacy of She-Ra from the diamonds, or how little they heard. He didnt much bother listening to them. After all they almost killed them, and ontop of that, often misgender them. They leaned she was an all powerful warrior, liberated of worlds, savior of men. 

The girl was explaining that tomatoes are a vegetable, and got startled by a bunny hopping out of a Bush.

Steven blinked, lowering their brow. 

They climbed up a tree subtly, yet the cat girl stopped. "Catra? What's wrong?" The blond girl asked the shorter woman. Steven shifted on the branch they were perched on, glaring daggers at the suspicious woman below them. "I swear I heard something." The girl looked around. Suddenly, she looked up to the branch. The very branch Steven was perched on. She shrieked. 

Steven panicked, thinking about the info they gathered on this group for the short time they've been there. He knows happy-go-lucky Steven will get them nowhere. They look down at their outfit and nod. "I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Steven jumps down from the branch infront of the four with a grin, hidden by their heavy mask. "Who are you!?" The cat shrieks again, pointing at the masked figure. The pink one, supposedly the queen of the said kingdom they were in, Brightmoon, raises her fists covered in sparkles. Steven straightens out their bandana as if it were a tie, and clears their throat with a start; "Well, no need to be hostile. I'm no threat." They state with a nod, their voice being deepened by the mask filter, and a little muffled as well. 

"Then why were you spying on us from a tree?" The blond asks bluntly, summoning a sword from mid-air. Steven stares at the sword in curiosity. They tilt their head gently, slightly, and exhales deeply. "Answer the question!" The queen shouts, inching her fists closer to their face. They avert their attention to the sparkly fists. "No need for violence, your majesty," they put a hand over one of her fists, making the magic fizzle out. She gasps. "What was that?" Steven chuckles and shakes their head. "Its called magic. I assumed your world was firmilar with the concept." 

Steven hears the cat unsheath her claws, but does not avert their eyes from the queen. "You still haven't answered the question." The archer says, a hand on the bow on his back, not yet fully pulled out of its holder and prepared for combat. Steven sneaks a glance at the man, unsure why he isnt prepared for battle like the rest. They return their attention to the confused queen with an unseen smile. "Yes, I am just a traveler, not from this plantet." They start. "Though, I do come with warning. If you are to listen, I would be able to aid you, your majesty." Steven does a mocking bow, barely a nod, with their head. The queen thinks. 

The group slowly backs down, dropping their weapons. Steven smiles at the gentle submission. "What do you have to say, then?" The queen asks. Steven inhales and nods. "Near the ruined remains of the fright zone," they see the blond and the cat slightly shiver at the mention of the dark place, they raise an eye brow at their actions. "A small, yet ever growing group of rebels unhappy with the winning of the war seek revenge. From the knowledge I have gain, they call themselves "The Horde's Blackout." I suppose it means putting an end to light, yet this is no time for theories. You must put a stop to these rebels, your majesty. They are absorbing magic from the land." 

The group stand in shock, and Steven inhales, clearing their throat. The queen speaks up first; "How do you know this?" Steven smirks, and scoffs. "Word gets around quick, and with no threats, I know some people who would rather fight than be alone with their thoughts." Steven was of course talking about themself, yet they see the group tense at the callout, assuming they've been through their fair share of trauma too. "And besides, I hear everything. Nothing gets past me." They chuckle at the ominous note, yet the group looks at him suspiciously. "Ooo...kay?" The cat quips. 

The group pause to think on the odd remark left by the masked person, yet the queen speaks up yet again. "What do you mean they are absorbing the magic from the land?" She asks. Steven nods. "You will have to figure that out by yourself, if you will allow me to guide you." The queen scoffs. "Yeah, I think we can find it on our own." Steven stares at the queen blankly before starting back up, "with all due respect, your majesty, you may need my help in this endeavor." The queen scoffs again, raising an eyebrow. "And why's that?" "I'm a magical being such as yourself, matching with the power of a diamond. I believe I could be useful." 

"A diamond? The blond pokes. "What's that?" The queen shakes her head. "Heh, Adora, they're all-powerful beings from another planet, they're evil." The queen squints at him. They chuckles. "You are clearly not up to date with your space news. I-im not a diamond, and even if I was, they've ended their reign across space. They are p-peacful beings now, ehehe..." Steven says hurriedly, their confidence cracked. The queen squints before sighing. "Fine, lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold up, hold up." The cat girls speaks, and all attention is attracted to her. "Group huddle?" She suggests. They all nod, and walk a ways away, still in Steven's line of sight, they just couldn't hear them. They inhale deeply and look at the early sky. It's almost as if they could see earth from here. Their home. They couldn't say they missed it, moreso they missed what was on it. Their family. They missed them, yes, but they needed their time. The gems knew that, and so did they. This planet they were on... Etheria. It was unreal. Something straight out of a movie it was absolutely bleeding magic out of every cut and crevice, and let them tell you, there were alot. An odd amount. They didnt question this, though. Every planet had flaws of it's own. They looked around the woods and smiled, a whole adventure in the wooded area, just begging to be explored. They should've visited this place sooner, they think to themself. They look up at the ragtag group infront of them, chatting away. They wonder what they are discussing, something about them, presumably. 

Catra practically pulls the best friend squad along into the woods as she huffs, the group forming a circle around themselves. "So we are just going to trust this guy? This could be a trap. I mean, look at his getup! It's pretty sketchy." They all look over to they mystery person, who was holding their hand out, letting a butterfly land on their finger and 'aaaw'ing, the sparkles in their eyes practically showing from their helmet. "Yeah, a real threat." Glimmer chuckles. "Aaahg! It could just be a charade!" Catra squalls. Adora chuckles, and grabs her hand, bringing it eye level to both girls. "Let's just give him a chance okay?" Catra sighs, but smiles and blushes. "Fine. But this isn't because I like you." She teases. "I know, it's because you love me." She smirks deviously. Catra huffs. "Maybe just a little." Adora smiles at the victory, as they make their way towards the stranger again, hand in hand. 

If they hadn't hear the entire conversation of the group, they heard that one word. 'He'. They shudder. 

While it is often they get misgendered, it never ceases to bug them, or make them uncomfortable. They never correct the opposing person who calls them 'he,' they just dont have it in them to speak up. They sigh in utter embarrassment and defeat as the group make their way back to Steven, two of them hand in hand. The cat, and the blond. A semblance of a smile grazes their face at the obvious couple. It may have been the blond to misgender them, but hey, that was a cute couple. And she couldn't have known the 'he' was actually a 'they'. No one did. They sigh.

"We have come to the conclusion you aren't a hazard to society." The sparkly one chuckles and elbows the cat. She hisses. "Huh, who would've known." They chuckle as well, the fake smile staying strong, even though they had no use for it, seeing as their face was hidden. "So, what's your name?" Steven froze. They sure as hell weren't going to give these, practically strangers, their real name. They blinked, thinking of a name. After a couple seconds of pondering, they settled on a suitable name they actually liked. 

"Well, for the sake of my privacy, call me Rosado." The group nodded, but the cat girls ears perked up. "¿tu hablas español?" She questions. "Si." They answer plainly, as the girl nods. The rest of the group look confused, and the cat woman scoffs, not turning her head from Steven. "Spanish." She states. The group 'oh' and nod. "así que te di mi nombre. ¿lo que es tuyo?" They ask the girl infront of them. She smiles. "Catra." "Oh. Encantado de conocerte, Ca—" they were cut off, as the blond speaks up. "Can you, heh, speak english?" 

Steven scoffs and nods. "Yeah." They begin to walk, and Catra looks at them. "Nice to meet you, too, Rosado. Suppose that's not your real name?" Steven shakes their head. "Nope." They state plainly, looking at the small path ahead of them. "So, where are from?" She asks, also focusing on the trail ahead. Steven blinks, reminiscing on their time back on their home planet. "....earth." They say after a short pause. "What's with the pause?" She looks at the group infront of her before asking another question. "...¿Prime destruyó tu planeta?" Steven perks up at the question. 

They have heard of Horde Prime over chatter in brightmoon, and all the other places they've visited. And from the quiet tone Catra had grown from the last question, they assumed it was a touchy subject for the group aswell, so they decided to lighten the mood. "Ha! That fool? My planet is littered with magic, just the same as yours is. Rumors spread, that is grande hermanos... uh, what's that word, wait... oh, right, debilidad." They tilt their head, and Catra chuckles. "That's the right word, yeah?" Catra Pat's their shoulder and nods. "Yeah, yeah it is. And you're right, that's the only reason we won. Guessing spanish isn't your first language?" She asks, smirking. 

"Nah," they sigh. "I am Hispanic, though. Just learned spanish on my own time. Or at least, what little I have, heh." Catra laughs back. "Oh, dont get me started." They share a laugh as the sparkly one cuts through their conversation. "Okay, where are we going? We went off trail awhile ago." She asks impatiently. Steven smiles. "Oh, just a shortcut I learn about from my time here." They smile. The sparkly one rolls her eyes and turns back around. "Maldita. Ella siempre...?" They ask gently, cutting themself off. "Like that? Nah, no todo el tiempo. You'll warm up to her." Catra laughs.

Steven nods, pushing a branch out of their way. This is gonna be a long trip, if their gonna have to 'get used' to them all. They sigh heavily and tread on.


End file.
